louis_swanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Woodies
The Woodies are some of the main characters of the Louis swan series. They are brothers, and since they look the same, fans have given them the names "Big Woody" and "Little Woody" to tell them apart by, but there names were just woody and woody before the nicknames. These names were Taken in and Became cannon in the episode "LS Movie Locked In. Big Woody adopted these titles, much to Little Woody's dismay. Though they do come out in many other episodes, their made series is "Brah Hunter". Brah Hunter is also a hunting show The Big Woody hosts. They are Nick's biological children. Appearances The woodies wear yellow plaid shirts with cow-print vests, blue jeans, cowboy boots and sheriff badges. They are twins, and have brown hair with a swirl and eyes.they also have belts with large belt buckles. Big Woody is ironically shorter than little Woody. Big Woody is the older brother. They have pointy noses. Personalities Big Woody Big Woody claims to be brave, and is at some points, but is often very cowardly. He is also very vain. He is a hunter, and hunts the creatures known as "Brahs". He thinks he is better than Little Woody, but still loves him. He is Homer's friend. Little Woody is the younger brother. Little Woody Little Woody is timid and quiet, and sometimes takes abuse from Big Woody. However, they are both very friendly to each other. He is best friends with Homer. He hates being called little Woody. Appearances Homer and chef pee pee episode 1: Little Woody visits homer while he has a food coma. He pretends to be Nick's wife who didn't show up. A louis swan christmas special: Little Woody eats at the feast with everyone. He sings a Christmas carol with Krusty the clown. He also asks Rob for his spoon, and cries when it falls on the floor. Brah Hunter Episode 2: Little Woody went to Antarctica to find the yeti Mikey Brahs, but gets stranded and has to have Big Woody come rescue him. After they beat them, they are left in Antarctica to think of a way home. Homer and chef pee pee episode 2 Chef pee pee's birthday: They panic when they realize it's Chef Pee pee's birthday. Big Woody puts up and rips down the banner. They both give Chef Pee pee a card with a dollar eraser. He rips it on accident, and Big Woody fainted. Homer and chef pee pee episode 3 Homer's Easter: Big Woody couldn't sleep, so he went to get a glass of milk. When Nick yells at him to go back to bed, he runs to his room screaming. He then goes to Nick's room and repeatedly tells him that he loves him. They looked for Easter eggs and tried to compete against Homer's group. They then were taken to Good Days by Chef Pee pee for winning. Brah Hunter episode 3: They were hibernating in a shed, waiting for the Brahs to return. Then they hunt the brahs at the pool. Big Woody gets thrown by Mini Mikey. Little Woody gets attacked, and Big Woody kills some in anger. The brahs get away, and The Woodies eat one. Then Big Woody goes inside and leaves Little Woody in the shed because he's "better than him". Homer and chef pee pee episode 4 Homer's pool day: After playing in the pool for a while, the Woodies teach Homer to swim, and Big Woody drowns. Little Woody plays rock-paper-scissors to determine who will go save him, and Homer has to go do it. Homer and chef pee pee episode 5 Homer goes to Mexico: Big Woody gets prank called. Lost revival short: Big Woody talks about the second channel, and about reviving the show. Homer and chef pee pee episode 6 Homer's trip to the adoption center: Little woody gets get thrown out of the house with Homer and is taken in by the adoption center. He gets adopted with Homer by a Foster Dad. It is unknown where Big Woody is canonically in the adoption episodes. LS Movie Homer's Fidget Spinner: Little Woody Lets Krusty live in the house in exchange for a fidget spinner, until it gets broken by Foster Dad. He's sad when he finds out along with Homer LS Movie The Loan: Big Woody loses a bet and owes money to a loan shark. He is told Nick is his father, and they have a Dad off. He cheers for Nick and hugs him after the Dad off. LS Movie Kidnapped: Big Woody is kidnapped by Waluigi, as well as the others. Brah Hunter Episode 4: Big Woody gets captured by the Mikeys. He tells them why he hunts them, and leaved their base. Trivia * The Woodies vibrate when they laugh * They refer to each other and themselves as "Viday". it is unknown why. * They share a room with homer. * Big Woody thinks he's better than little Woody. * Big Woody is voiced by Louis swan's friend Nolan, while Little Woody is voiced by Louis himself. * Neither of the Woodies have their hats. * "Brah Hunter" is a show that Big Woody Stars in. * The Woodies are Nick's biological children. * The names "Big Woody" and "Little Woody" were created by fans, and became cannon. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Nick's Family